Guardian's Spirit
by Hasenpfeffer
Summary: The Hero's Shade didn't just appear one day to help Link along his journey. Instead, he was watching over him from the very beginning. Link's story through the eyes of a lonely Shade. T for safety, could probably be rated K Plus.


A lone wolf's howl penetrated through the darkness, the solitary note piercing the sky. That night was a special night, for then, under the light of the stars, a child was born into the world, parentless and alone, wrapped closely inside of his dead mother's embrace.

The baby sobbed quietly, a small hand holding tightly onto his mother's tunic, knuckles turning white under the grip of his left hand… a hand bearing the faint golden glow of a triangular symbol. The wolf approached him, pity shining in his one remaining eye. He knew what it was like to lose a mother early.

Reaching the child, the large beast examined him closely. Sharp blue eyes gazed at him, wet with tears but filled with curiosity. His free hand clutched the cloth wrapped around his own little body. A soft wisp of light blond hair lay on his head. The baby calmed for a moment before his eyes wetted again and he sobbed quietly, little hands clenching tighter around cloth.

The beast's eye softened. Gently, he prodded the boy with his nose, taking in his scent as he tried to comfort him. _"Fear not, little one. All is not lost. You will find joy again. You have a great destiny ahead of you," _he murmured in the boy's slightly tapered ear. Lightly, he nudged the mother's arms away from her child. There was nothing he could do for her, but he could bring the child to safety. There was a small village nearby. There would be a good place to bring him. As he had observed over the long ages, a hero always grew best starting from humble beginnings. Being careful not to hurt the boy, the wolf lifted him up by the nape of his shirt. The baby kicked his legs in protest and it took some time to detach him from his mother. Despite the situation, the beast let out a small hum of amusement. Though small, the boy was strong. He would survive.

The two strode through the quiet trees of the Lost Woods, the wolf's steps silent and leaving no trace upon the ground. The child was quiet now, gazing about the forest in wonder. Leaves fell slowly to the ground and the sky was a faint orange, the sun's light just beginning to touch the treetops. The spirit wolf picked up the pace, wanting to reach the village before the sun rose. He knew he wouldn't be welcome there, child or not, for the people were suspicious of everything that came out of the woods, and for good reason. The forest was a dangerous place. Evil had taken root in the darkest corners, slowly gaining power. The golden beast was doing as much as he could to hold it at bay, but there was only so much he could do. He was a shade, not fully disconnected from the world, but not really part of it either. He was stuck in-between; a lonely existence, but one he had learned to live with.

The duo reached the village just as the sun rose halfway up the horizon. Early morning. He hoped that nobody had awoken yet. All was still quiet. Sneakily, he padded up to one of the houses. This one, he knew, belonged to a newly wedded couple. They were a peaceable two, and goodness was in their hearts. The man was a swordsman capable of protecting a family, and showing a child how to defend himself and others. The wife was kind-hearted and gentle, capable of loving and caring for anyone who needed help. In the shade's mind, they were the perfect family for raising a hero. He could not have found a better place.

Placing the child upon the doorstep, he hummed softly at the future hero. _"Peace now, little one. You are safe. Fear not, for your courage will protect you. May you grow up strong with a happy family." _ Bowing his head, he placed his nose on the boy's forehead, giving him a final farewell as he heard the family inside stir. When the door was opened and the child was met with the surprised gasp of the woman, the wolf was nowhere to be seen, melting into the shadows without a trace. He knew the boy was safe now.

**~/_\~**

He watched the boy grow up from the shadows. Never revealing himself, but always present, waiting for the right time. Until then, he was merely an observer. The boy grew up quickly, maturing fast for his age. Sometimes he would get himself into danger. During those times, the wolf protected him, the knowledge never reaching the child. During those times, all knowledge of his existence was kept in the dark.

He was present but unseen the first time the boy had entered the twilight. Hidden on the sidelines the watched the boy's transformation and how he got dragged away. Through it all, though worried, he had to laugh at their similarities. The location and timing of their mother's deaths, living in treehouses, their horses, and now the wolfish form. It was too obvious that their destinies would be similar. He only hoped that this boy's life would fare better than his. He lost his innocence too early and died too soon, left to wander the world with business unfinished, alone and weary. Upon no-one did he ever wish his own fate.

The first time he revealed himself was after the boy- now a young man-'s first quest to rid the land of twilight. The boy had been wary of him, and the wolf allowed him to stay that way, keeping him on his toes for the first swordsmanship lesson. The lad mastered his technique quickly, and he was very proud. Leaving him with instructions to seek him out, the beast once again melted into darkness, content to lay in the shadows until he heard an old, familiar song reach his ears.

Soon enough, it did. The beast responded, singing in kind, his voice reaching through the spirit world unto the other's now lupine ears. The two wolves sang in tangent, the elder reminiscing of when he would play on his ocarina, the notes echoing clearly through his mind though he had not heard them for hundreds of years. No matter how much time had passed, he would never forget the songs he played on the Ocarina of Time so long ago. Maybe that was part of the instrument's magic. And this song, played magically or not, still somehow helped piece a little bit of his soul back together. For the first time in a long time, he felt truly at peace.

This process repeated itself. First he would train the blooming hero in a skill, then teach him a song. When the final lesson came, the old soul almost felt regret. As much as he wanted to be put at rest, he had learned to enjoy teaching the lad. He'd grown up into a fine young man, kind and empathic, but fierce and determined: a courageous warrior deadly in battle. Every day the old soul could see more of himself reflected in those piercing blue eyes. He was proud, yes, but also full of regret. A hero's tale was almost never happy. With his duty to train done, the wolf could do nothing but watch the man's destiny play out before him.

The final battle raged: hero and tyrant violently clashing blades. The fight was long and grueling, the red-haired Gerudo swinging mercilessly at the boy wielding the Master Sword. Though looking exhausted, the golden beast watching from the sidelines knew the hero would prevail. He always did. Sure enough, the darkness was defeated and sealed away, light prevailing and shining more brightly over the land than it had for ages. Curses were broken, and happiness returned to the land. But for the hero, the sorrows were not over yet.

The imp had never belonged in the land of light. Now that the twilight was gone, the place was even less suited to her needs. She had to leave, for her kingdom also needed her. Everyone was upset, and the hero most of all, for he had traveled with her almost since the beginning of his journey to victory. The shade's heart reached out to him, reminiscing about a small blue fairy whom had left him behind so long ago. Never had he found her again, and the lack of her presence still left a hole in his heart. He'd never wanted this young hero to feel the same way. The twilight mirror shattering made the farewell final, and the hero's heart broke. Losing a dear friend was never easy.

Still, while the hole could never be mended completely, time and friends would help mend the wound. The hero was strong. The shade knew he would pull through. It might take a while, but he would be alright in the end. Unlike him, the old beast knew that this hero would have a happy ending, and he was satisfied with that knowledge. His job was done.

At last, his weary soul could rest.


End file.
